jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jouen Joestar
'Jouen Joestar '(情炎・ジョースター Jouen Jōsutā) is the tritagonist in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora'''' and a core ally of his cousin Jouto Brando and Jolyne Cujoh. He is the biracial (half-Japanese, half-African-American) son of Adonis and Yone Joestar who secretly sneaks into Green Dolphin Street Prison, together with his best friends Seiya Kujo and Norisuke Kakyoin, and tags along with Jouto to stop Enrico Pucci's plans. Growing up alongside his cousin and Kurama who has Zeppeli blood, Jouen is a Hamon user — the last few remaining in the world. Appearance Jouen is a light-skinned half-Japanese boy who is rather tall for his tender age (5'2ft) and lean-built. Due to his somewhat feminine appearance (a trait of Yaoyorozu blood), he often gets mistaken for a girl, much to Jouen's annoyance. The fact that his hair is shiny and silky, and styled in a short ponytail doesn't help that at all. Like his father Adonis, Jouen has a cream-colored star-shaped birthmark on his left shoulder, designating him as a Joestar. He has inherted mostly his mother's facial features as well as her hair and eye color, but he has the signature Joestar glare in battle. Personality Despite his father being rough around the edges and his mother being gentle and thoughtful, Jouen has inherited his grandfather Joseph's personality and quirks. He is a trickster and plays pranks on absolutely everyone, from Jouto to even Jotaro — much to everyone's annoyance. He is also very perceptive for a nine-year-old, and knew how to sneak into Jouto's car without the latter noticing. Surprisingly, he dislikes being called "JoJo" as that nickname is reserved for Jouto, whom he admires like an older brother. He also has a very close relationship with his cousin Seiya, and often makes fun of his aloof nature. Jouen is surprisingly respectful towards his parents and members of his family despite his trickster nature. He is willing to risk his well-being and later even his life in order to save Jolyne and stop Pucci. Due to growing up alongside Jouto, Jouen has developed the same deep fondness for fighting as his cousin and vows to make a name for himself as an MMA fighter one day. Abilities Stand Main Article: Rose Garden Jouen's Stand that looks like and is similar to Joseph's Hermit Purple. It allows Jouen to siphon life energy from his opponents, sprouting ethereal red roses that act as a healing nourishment to his allies. He can also channel Hamon and Yuelong energy through the vines, much like Joseph, to strengthen them. Mastery Jouen has been recognized by both of his cousins and his uncle to have an above-average grasp of his Stand and ability to use it for a variety of purposes, both in combat and as a support to his allies. Jotaro comments that Jouen's usage of his Stand is reminiscent of Joseph during their journey to Egypt. Yōkai Powers Yuelong Mode As a descendant of the Yaoyorozu Clan, Jouen has the ability to enter Yuelong Mode, something with Jouto teaches him during the course of the part. However, he cannot control himself very well while transformed, thus going on a rampage which Jouto eventually stops. Ripple Jouen expressed his interest to learn Hamon and the Sendo since a young age, and was thus instructed by both Tsubaki and Jouto, who didn't have any qualms subjecting his cousin to a harsh training since his parents had done the same. He decided to learn Tsubaki's Shinka-ryu (神火流 ''Shinka-ryu, lit. "Divine Flame Style"). Trivia * His appearance is based on Yushiro Shihōin from Bleach. =